If I Die Young
by g8rgirl
Summary: Kind of a songic to If I Die Young by The Band Perry, oneshot!


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own TNLOCK or "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry

**Chloe POV:**

I had just lost another life. Now I was down to 7. This was all happening way to fast! I had died twice in just the last few weeks! Twice! At this rate I'll be completely dead by the time I'm 18! I can't die that young!

All I could think about is leaving everyone behind. Amy, Paul, Jasmine, Alek, and my mom…Oh God, my mom! She doesn't even know I'm Mai. If I just didn't come back, it would ruin her. She needs me! Hell, she can't even remember to water the flower pots half the time. I can't leave her alone.

Suddenly full of even more emotion and inspiration, I grabbed my notebook and a pen and began to write.

~Three Days Later~

Like Amy, I had a secret passion for singing, so when there was open mike night at the coffee shop, and Amy was singing, I knew I could reveal my secret then. Amy and Paul were now getting pretty close with Jasmine and Alek, so Amy invited them to watch her perform too. Perfect.

After Amy finished singing her set, I quickly rushed on stage before anyone else could get up there.

"Hi, I'm Chloe King and this may come as a shock to my friends, but I have a song that I would like to sing for you guys." I said as I looked at the table where my friends sat. The looks on their faces were a mix of joy, shock, and disbelief.

"I wrote this a few days ago, and no one has heard this yet, so it might be a little rough, so bear with me." And then I plunged into the chords….

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
><em>_lay me down on a bed of roses__  
><em>_sink me in the river at dawn__  
><em>_send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_ooh ooh ooh ooh___

_Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother__  
><em>_she'll know I'm safe with you and she stands under my colors__  
><em>_oh and life ain't always what you think it ought to be__  
><em>_no ain't even gray but she buries her baby__  
><em>_the sharp knife of a short life__  
><em>_well I've had just enough time___

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
><em>_lay me down on a bed of roses__  
><em>_sink me in the river at dawn__  
><em>_send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_the sharp knife of a short life__  
><em>_well, I've had just enough time___

_And I'll be wearing white__  
><em>_when I come into your kingdom__  
><em>_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger__  
><em>_I've never known the lovin' of man__  
><em>_but it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand__  
><em>_there's a boy here in town__  
><em>_who says he'll love me forever__  
><em>_who would have thought forever could be severed__  
><em>_by the sharp knife of a short life__  
><em>_well I've had just enough time___

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls__  
><em>_what I never did is done__  
><em>_a penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell 'em for a dollar__  
><em>_they're worth so much more after I'm a goner__  
><em>_and maybe then you'll hear the words that I've been singin'__  
><em>_its funny when you're dead how people start listenin'___

_If I die young bury me in satin__  
><em>_lay me down on a bed of roses__  
><em>_sink me in the river at dawn__  
><em>_send me away with the words of a love song__  
><em>_ooh ooh the ballad of a dove__  
><em>_go with peace and love__  
><em>_gather up your tears and keep them in your pocket__  
><em>_save em for a time when you're really gonna need em.__  
><em>_oh the sharp knife of a short life__  
><em>_well I've had just enough time__  
><em>_so put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

"Thank you," I said as I smiled, as they clapped for me. I was so glad that I had finally performed for someone other than singing with Jasmine and Amy.

I blushed as I walked to my table, not sure how they were taking in my feelings. I could barely comprehend mine, just enough to write that song.

"Chloe that was beautiful!" Amy gushed; she was so excited that we shared this new love together.

"Really Chloe, it was" Paul and Jasmine agreed.

"Thanks guys" I said, still blushing. Then I looked at Alek.

He had a fake smile on his face (yeah, I know, a first. No smirk!) but his eyes were full of sorrow. I just didn't get why he was sad. But I knew he would not want to talk about it public. So I accepted his compliment that my song was great.

It was getting close to my curfew, so I told everyone goodbye and walked home with Alek right behind me.

He knew that I knew something was up.

"Chloe..."He started. "No, Alek, not here." I told him. I wanted to wait until I could think a little more about his reaction.

When we finally reached my house I turned to say goodbye, but he was already "gone". I knew he was on the roof.

"Mom?" I asked as I came into the house.

"In here Chlo!" She called. "How was Amy?"

"She was great, as usual. I'm really tired, I'm gonna get some sleep." I said, quickly trying to get back to Alek.

"OK kiddo, good night! Love you!"

"Implied!" I answered right away. Then I sprinted (human pace) up the stairs. I locked my door and climbed onto the roof.

"Alek?" I didn't see him right away. Then I noticed him lying down by the chimney.

"Hey Chlo, what's up?"

"Did you actually like my song tonight? You looked so upset when I came back." I blurted, glad to get that off my chest.

"Of course I did Chloe! It's just that…I don't really know how to ask this…but is that how you really feel? That you're going to leave us all behind? I would never let that happen to you Chloe!"

"Alek, I know that you would do anything for me, and I trust you completely, but at the rate things are going, I'm just preparing myself…and the ones I love." I looked away from him, hoping he didn't see the tears welling up in my eyes.

But he had noticed, he walked over to me and hugged me so tightly I don't think I could have gotten out of the embrace even if I had wanted to.

"Chloe, you will NOT leave us. Your mom will not have to live without you, as long as I'm alive, you will be too. I won't let anything happen to you again. I know that you've lost two lives, but trust me, I will not let you lose another. "

"Thank you, Alek, you're really being a great friend." I then heard him sigh. Uh oh? Did I say something wrong? Were we not friends? Cause I'm pretty sure enemies don't comfort enemies like this.

"Chlo, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you…please don't freak out."

"Yes, Alek?" I said cautiously, fearing that he was going to say we couldn't be friends.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." WHAT? Falling in love with me? Alek Petrov loves me?

He saw my shock but mistook it as a rejection. He started to walk away, "Sorry, Chloe, I shouldn't have told you that."

But before he got too far away I ran up to him, spun him around, and then kissed him. Oh my god, the sparks I felt, amazing. How could I have gone so long without I realizing I wanted this, that I wanted him?

"I love you too." His expression was priceless. I squealed in delight as he picked me and twirled me around.

"So, Chloe, about that one lyric in your song…"

"Which one Alek?"

"About you never having the loving of man, well I just wanted to let you know, that I can gladly take care of that." He said with that signature smirk that I had missed.

All I did was laugh and climbed through my window.

"Is that a yes?" Alek asked seriously.

"Good night Alek." I sang, with a smile as I shut my window and laid down in bed to go to sleep.

My only thought was, "Best. Day. Ever."

**I know this was really OOC and obviously Chloe did not write that song, Kimberley Perry did. I just thought of this and decided to give it a shot. I am incredibly proud of myself, two one shots in two days! A new record for me! Now this will only be a one-shot, but I may be writing more soon! I'm in love with the Chalek pairing, and if you are too check out my other songfic, Need You Now. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
